


The Desk

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: Bendeict Cumberbatch RPF
Genre: F/M, Work, what work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	The Desk

Ben comes in to find you working at your desk. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him and he turns and pushes everything off the desk and lies you down gently. He begins trailing kisses from just below your ear down to your collar bone, mean while his hands which were rubbing your thighs have slowly inched their way up to find a surprise, you're not wearing any panties. He leans and whispers in your ear "oh my naughty little vixen, what am I going to do to you now...."

All you can manager to do is whimper. “That’s what I thought my love. Is it my voice, or perhaps my fingers brushing against that sensitive sweet spot of yours?” He deftly slides one finger between your folds and inside you, “oh my, so very, very wet for me and I’ve barely done a thing to you.” “Tell me darling, what would you like next? Would you like this to be long and drawn out or taken fast and hard right now on top of this desk?’ “it’s your choice, my love” By now your brain has melted.

“Ben” you manage, “Please, I need you.” “Tsk,tsk, is that any proper response? I asked you a question? Slow and drawn out, or fast and hard? It seems to me that the lack of panties cry out for fast and hard but “I want to hear it from your lips.” By this time he has moved up your body ripped open your shirt and pushed your bra aside. Seeing your hard nipples is all it takes for him to let out a moan. Immediately he latches on and begins his assault… soft swirling licks at first and then sucking.

He begins nipping, just enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain. You realize his other hand has moved up your body and has begun tugging on the other nipple. “oh my GOD!” You cry out, “Ben, PLEASE! I can’t take much more, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” “And where would the fault in that be? Besides, I’m rather enjoying getting you of just by paying expert attention to your nipples. I wonder if I could make you orgasm just by ravishing your nipples and nothing else? 

What do you think my love?” At this point the word thinking is not even in your vocabulary…” Just don’t stop, Please Ben, hard and fast right here, right now. Make me scream your name over and over again.” And that’s all the confirmation he needs. You can hear him unbuckle his belt and loose his zip, and the shuffling of some garments, but you’re too far gone to care. “Ben, Please I need you now!” And that’s when you feel him slide into you, moaning in that beautiful voice of his. 

You can tell it’s not going to take long for either of you just by how hard he is. He sets up a brutal pace, thrusting into you, and hitting your g-spot over and over again, moving the desk with each thrust. “Ben, harder, faster. almost there baby,” “look at me he says, I want you looking in my eyes when you cum and scream my name,” and that was the final push that sent you over the edge. “Ben, Ben! Don’t stop, Ben cum for me.” And with that you feel him spilling into you.


End file.
